Sisterly Love
by Yukina2
Summary: What would happen if Yukina took Hiei's attitude towards her the wrong way?
1. Default Chapter Title

Sisterly Love

Chapter 1

This just so happens to be the first Yu Yu Hakusho fan fic I ever wrote back about two years ago! And it seems to be everyone's favorite ^.^ Well, I hope you enjoy!

Yukina sat very quiet at the temple waiting for Hiei to arrive. She was hoping maybe this time.. Hiei has found her long lost brother.

Finally, when the sun began to set, a black figure lurked from behind the tall trees toward Yukina. Yukina raised her eyes as the figure came toward her. "HIEI!" Yukina said running to him. "Have u found my brother?!" Yukina looked at Hiei's stern cold face that he always had, as Yukina looked into his eyes to maybe see what the answer would be. Hiei stood quiet for a moment then looked up at her.

"No..No Yukina-chan.. I have not yet found your brother."

Yukina let her happy face drop which turned into sad cool tear gems. She tried not to cry to much.. at least not in front of Hiei. Yukina looked up and was surprised that Hiei was still there. He usually left after he told her the status of him tracking her brother.Yukina looked at Hiei's puzzled face as he saw Yukina cry. Yukina sat up straight on the temple steps as she looked at Hiei's cold eyes starring at her every move. "Hiei.. what is it?" Yukina asked rubbing her eyes.

Hiei turned his back clinching his fist. "What do u mean?" Hiei said coldly. "It's just... when u come near me.. I'm not afraid of u as others maybe. When your with me, I feel..umm.. well safe." Yukina said trying to smile a bit. 

Hiei's eyes grew big as he turned around quickly grabbing Yukina's shoulder's rather tight. Yukina began to flinch as Hiei closed his eyes tightly as if he was going to cry. "Do.. u know?" Yukina looked up at Hiei closing his eyes so tight. She placed her soft gentle hand on his face. Hiei slowly and barely opening his eyes looked at Yukina with tears filling her eyes. "Know..... about what Hiei?" Yukina asked slowly. Hiei jumped up then pushed back from Yukina's hand,and put back on his normal face."Oh.. hn... never mind."

"Hiei.. Please.. what is it? Is it about my brother? "Yukina stopped and thought about the idea then jumped back up closer to Hiei. "Do u really know who he is but keeping him a secret?"

Hiei's eyes grew and growled back at her. "HOW COULD I KNOW WHO YOUR BROTHER IS?! IF I DID I WOULD HAVE TOULD YOU YUKINA!" Hiei lowered his eyes, then bit his lip.He knew he didn't mean to yell at her. He was just afraid for her to know.. if she found out his promise would in a way would be broken, that he made to his father (the fire demon guy^^).Yukina scooted back a bit because she was afraid Hiei might do something to her... yet she knew.. or at least thought he would never hurt her.

Hiei turned his back and walked away without any words. Yukina watched Hiei disappear into the dark night as she saw something shinny drop on the ground. She picked it up and noticed it was a black tear gem. Yukina gasped in wonder what he was doing with a tear gem.'Did he steal it?' 'Or did he cry for he knew he hurt her?' Yukina wondered at the sight of Hiei to cry. And if he did... How could he have cried a tear gem? Especially a black one...Only a Koorime can cry a tear gem and it's normally a blue aqua. Yukina placed it in her pocket as she walked slowly back to the temple into her room. Yukina lyed down on the bed wondering why Hiei was always acting a certain way towards her and another toward everyone else...And why he had a tear gem. Yukina jumped up at the thought if it was a gift to her. as a reminder that she was a koorime.. and she's always welcome in Hiei's presence. Or a tear gem ring of engagement.. that Hiei wanted to marry her.. for he loved her. Yukina gave a little smile, then ran out side in her nightgown as she called Hiei. "Hiei... please come out!" "I know your here!" Hiei finally appeared out of the black night. "hnn.. yes Yukina?" Yukina got closer to Hiei as she giggled. "I know why you've been acting this way towards me.." Hiei struck still as he could feel his sweat spin down his spine and his heart race though his ears. "You mean... u know that I'..." Hiei began as Yukina put her fingers on his lip.Yukina nodded. "Yes.." "You want to marry me.. is that it?"Hiei froze in thought. 'How the heck does she think I want to marry her?!'

Yukina rapped her arms around him as Hiei began to feel uncomfortable.. cause.. well this is his sister. "hn.. uh.. Yukina.." Hiei began as he stepped back.

"Yes Hiei?" Yukina said smiling.

Hiei has never seen Yukina look at him that way before. In a way it freaked him out.. but in another way.. he really noticed how much she cares for him and didn't want to hurt her.. for she's been hurt too much in her life already knowing the chances of finding her brother is actually up to Hiei to admit it. "Oh.. Nothing.." Hiei said placing his hands in his pockets. Yukina smiled. "ok!" "I'll start arranging the wedding tomorrow!" Yukina said running back to her room. Yukina gave a turn and blew Hiei a kiss goodnight. Hiei gave a little blush then snapped out of it.

What was he going to tell Yukina now? 'That she was going to marry her own brother? No! He can't break his promise! Well then what should he tell her? He doesn't love her? NO! It would break her heart!' Well.. Hiei knew he must say something before it gets outta hand.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hiei watched above the temple the next morning as Yukina rushed out the door and ran to where Yusuke and Kurama were. Hiei began to feel his sweat drip down his face in knowing she was probably going to tell them they would be married. A long silence crept for a moment then a burst of yelling. 

"WHAT?! YOUR WHAT TO HIEI?!" Yusuke said with a real funny looking face. Yukina looked down and smiled. "Yes, I'm going to marry Hiei." Kurama began to widen his eyes extremely big. 

"But, BUT WHAT HAPPEND TO KUWAHARA?" Yusuke stuttered 

"hmm.. oh.. he's just a good friend that's all..."

"BUT U CANN'T MARRY HIEI!" Kurama said grabbing Yukina's arm.

"Why not?"

"umm... because..." 

"BECAUSE HE'S NOT FOR U!" Yusuke said interrupting.

"I know u both think he is cruel.. but really he's a very sensitive man." Yukina said blushing. Hiei, looking though the window began to get a bit angry at the comment. 

"WHAT?! HIEI.. SENITIVE? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" Yusuke began laughing as hard as he could then Kurama with him. Yukina grew angry. "DON''T LAUGH ABOUT THAT! IT'S TRUE!" she began to cover her face with her gentle hands and cried softly. Kurama stopped laughing. "We're sorry Yukina.. but we know u just can't marry him.." Yukina looked up with her red face. "Well, Why NOT?" 

"Because.. u just can't..." Kurama said feeling guilty of hurting her feelings. Yukina stood up with anger in her eyes and began to walk out. "I DON'T CARE WHAT U SAY... WE'RE GETTING MARRIED! "AND.. IT WILL BE TOMORROW!" Yukina slammed the door on her way out passing Hiei without her noticing. Yusuke and Kurama stood there blankly. 

"I've got to talk to Hiei." Kurama said walking out. "HIEI! Hiei, where are you?" 

Hiei appeared by Kurama with a worried face.

"Hiei, What's this about you and Yukina getting married?"

"ughh.... uhhh....... Just what you said." Hiei said stuttering.

"Well... why are you marring your own SISTER?!"

"It wasn't my idea.." Hiei looks down and continues. "I don't know how I can tell her.. I don't want to break her heart. Also.. I'm not suppose to tell her that I'm her brother."

Kurama stood silent for a minute. "But Hiei, you have to tell her something." Kurama began to leave. "And quick.."BRHiei knew that of course. But he didn't know what to say.. telling her that he was her brother would break the promise.. and saying he didn't want to marry her would break her heart. Hiei didn't know what to do. DAMN! Why did Yukina have to love him.. why not Kuwa... NO! What was he thinking?! He doesn't want him to marry her! Hiei sat up in the tree over an hour trying to think of something to tell her. He was interrupted by a sweet voice. 

"Hiei!" "Please come down! I have something to discuss with you!"

Hiei quickly noticed it was Yukina and jumped down. "hn.. I'm glad your here.. there's something I need to tell you." Hiei said looking down. "But you first."

Yukina gave a beautiful smile then began. "Well... I wanted to get married tomorrow!"

Hiei's eyes got wider and wider till they were bugged out. "You,.. You.. You WHAT TOMORROW?" Hiei began to get dizzy. "I've already done the invitations and got everything together. All I need to do is get a wedding dress and you need to get a tuxedo."

"A WHAT?!" Right there Hiei knew he was going to die before this thing even begun.

"So u better go now! I just asked Kurama if he'd go with you.. and he's ready. Now.. what was it you wanted to say Hiei?" 

Hiei just looked up at the clouds and shrugged. "Oh, nothing." And with those words he Disappeared.

**Hiei is trying on Tuxedos as Kurama helps **

"Hiei.. are you really going though with this?" Kurama gave a funny look towards him.

Hiei gave a grin as he jerked the tux off. "How the HELL do PEOPLE WEAR THIS STUFF? Oh, I guess... I can't say anything to her.. hn.." Hiei gave a little freaky looking smile. "How did Kuwahara take it when he found out me and Yukina were getting married?"

Kurama sweat dropped and looked down wit a funny face. "Let's just say he didn't take it easy at all..."

Hiei gave a soft laugh. "hn.. well... I guess this one is the best."

Kurama looked at Hiei coming out of the fitting rooms. "Umm... Hiei... you're in your underwear."

"I KNOW! I look a lot better too!" 

Kurama just gave a sigh. 

**Kuwabara and Yusuke with Yukina at bridal shop**

"It looks great on you Yukina! NOW CAN WE GO?" Yusuke said.

Kuwabara got angry at the thought of her marring Hiei. "Why are you marring the shrimp anyway?" Yukina stopped twirling in her dress. "Because... I see something you don't in him and that's that!" Kuwabara folded his arms and snarled as they continued to watch Yukina.

-----Day of the wedding-----

The wedding was at a cozy beachside with Yukina's family, (which you know what that means... it's also Hiei's parents) and all their friends. Kuwabara was crying before the wedding even began. His sister whacked him on the head. "It hasn't even started you idiot!" 

"I KNOW!! I JUST CANN'T SEE HOW YUKINA FELL FOR HIEI AND NOT ME!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"

"I can see perfectly." his sister replied folding her arms looking at Hiei up front.

"NAANIIIII?!" Kuwabara said jumping at his sister.

Kurama was Hiei's best man. Kurama leaned over to Hiei and whispered, "Are you RRRRRRREALY going to go through with this?" 

"hn...." Hiei said trying to keep the black tux on before he ripped it apart. "I.. just.. don't know what I'm going to do.... What will I tell Karen?"

"How bout you say this.." Kurama slicks his hair back, puts on a funny face, and begins to talk like Elvis Presley. "Hi ya.. baby... Yeah Karen.. it's like this... I went out and married my own sister cause I'm an idiot! Now we're married.... Did I mention I'm an idiot?" Hiei and everyone else on the beach for the wedding starred at Kurama and then Hiei punched him in the stomach. 

"THANK YOU BEVIS AND BUTTHEAD! And now back to reality!" Hiei grinned watching Kurama fall to the sand from the punch, as well everyone else watched. 

The organ began to play as the flower girl began to walk forward. "So... who's the flower girl?" Kurama asked standing up. 

"They couldn't find a little girl so we got Botan to be the flower girl."

o_O "WHAT?" Kurama said rather loud. "OH NO!!" He slapped his forehead in knowing she's gonna make a show about it. Botan began to walk down the pathway, taking a rose petal and lying it down gently on the sand as she raised her butt and her dress flew up. Everyone behind her began taking pictures until she stood back up. Then she did the same thing again. Kurama began to blush at what she was doing then came a sweat drop.

Hiei got impatient. He raised his fist and yelled, "STOP SHOWING YOUR UNDIES AND COME ON DOWN!!!!!"

Botan felt rather embarrassed then put on a frown and strut down to the front.

"Hey! Have I seen that guy before?" Hiei's original father said rubbing his eyes. "What was the name of the guy Yukina is marring again?" he asked Yusuke, which was sitting next to him. "Oh,..." Yusuke gave a grin. "Hiei."

"HIEI?! But.. THAT'S HER…." 

Yusuke jumped up and grabbed Hiei and Yukina's father's mouth and made him shut up. "Cause of that stupid promise you made Hiei keep.. now Yukina doesn't know and she fell in love with him." 

"BUT WHY CAN''T HE SAY NO?!" 

"You know what kind of mess you drove them in sir?" Yusuke said raising his voice. Hiei and Yukina's father sat down and folded his arms. 

Finally Yukina began to walk down the pathway. She had on a beautiful, long, white, silky, gown that made everyone's eyes sparkle.... even Hiei's. She stood beside Hiei as the preacher began to preach..

"And do you Yukina.. take Hie.....Hi....Hie....tall spiky hair dude.." Hiei gave the preacher an evil look.

"it's hiei" He said rather low.

"Yes... Hiei... to be your husband?"

Yukina's eyes danced and looked into Hiei's eyes. "I do!"

(Kuwahara in the back made a loud screaming sound as she said that)

The preacher continued. "The rings please.." 

Kurama stepped up as he handed Hiei the ring. "Hiei picked it up and put it on his finger.

"You know preacher sir.... this ring doesn't fit me....." Hiei said with a funny look.

The preacher gave a sigh and in a frustrated voice replied, "Your suppose to put it on your new wife...." 

"OH!" "RIGHT I knew that..." Hiei mumbled.

He placed it on Yukina's finger as she smiled.

"And Hiei.. do you take Yukina to be your wife?"

"I......" Hiei began to feel his sweat drop and his heart racing. A million thoughts were passing him. Karen (his girlfriend in Makai), Yukina, his friends… Everyone who knew about Yukina and Hiei being brother and sister were standing in their chairs, waiting to hear Hiei's response.

"I....I....I....d......d.....d..."

"HEEEEEEEYYYYY!!!!!!! HIEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" - - - ruuuummm rruuuuuuumm vrooooooooommmmmmm--- (car engine)

A GIANT Monster truck raced in on the beachside as everyone ran from it. The Giant Truck finally stopped as it ran over the chairs. A very short girl compared to the truck hopped out at least 10 feet in the air from the truck door and ran to Hiei. In a short breath the girl began to speak. "SORRY HIEI!! I..was...on...a mission!!!"

"KAREN!?! How'd you know I was geting married ?!" 

o_O "Well.... Kuwabara told Yusuke to tell Kurama to tell Julie to tell Botan to tell Koennma to tell George to tell a messanger to tell mukuro to contact me and get my hinny over here before you did something stupid. gee... I came right in time didn't I?" Karen said out of breath.

Hiei gave a cute smile.

"What's... going..on here?" Yukina said puzzled. Hiei dropped his smile and looked back at Yukina. "I'm sorry..we..can't get married...."

Yukina busted out in tears and then a chill of anger struck her. "WHY NOT? YOU DON'T THINK I'M BEATIFUL... OR GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!" Yukina said yelling. "YOU LIKE THIS TRAMP BETTER THAN ME?!"

Hiei got very angry at her calling his girlfriend a tramp and her yelling and all this non-sense. He clenched his fist and closed his eyes tight as he listened to her yelling at him as she cried. Hiei raised his voice over her's and yelled, "BECAUSE I'M YOUR BROTHER YUKINA!!!" A long silence and pause went though. Kuwabara's jaw dropped in the What- the- Hell- kinda look. "Your.......my brother Hiei?" Yukina asked softly as the waves crashed on the sun setting beach. Hiei felt real upset and ran off the beach to the highway. Karen ran after him as everyone else was still shocked. 

The preacher just closed the bible and shaking his head. "What kind of moron would marry his sister?"

Karen finally caught up with Hiei. She could hear him beginning to whimper then a soft long cry. She didn't know what to say.. she never thought she would see Hiei cry... not at all... she didn't even know he knew how to cry. "Hiei...." Karen said softly as she sat by him. Hiei sniffed then wiped his tears. "what? Oh... hi Karen.. I'm glad you came..."

"What's wrong Hiei?" Karen asked. 

Hiei looked up and watched the cars and trucks go by then looked at the soft fluffy clouds. "She was never meant to know I was her brother. Now she will hate me.. I have brought more shame to my family. And I can never speak to anyone again without feeling guilt."

Hiei put his head down in shame as Karen rubbed his back. "Hiei, you don't bring you family shame by being you, it's just that well.. koorime men weren't suppose to be.. but there ya go.." Karen gave a gentle and warm smile.

About 20 minutes went by then someone walked behind them and placed a gentle hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Hiei....." the person said. Hiei turned his head and noticed it was Yukina. He jumped up and immediately backed away. "What? You want to come and make me feel worse than what I do already .. YUKINA?!"

"No Hiei.." Yukina grabbed Hiei and gave him a kiss on the cheek and whispered to him. "I missed you.. brother..." 

Hiei's eyes lowered then he gave a smile. He looked at her and replied, "Not as much as I have you."

Karen gave a smile and sighed happily for the WHOLE mess was over.

A loud crowd came towards them. It was Yusuke and the gang. "SO!!!" Kuwabara said looking at Hiei funny. Hiei gave a frown in thinking that he was going to give him a stupid yet cruel remark. "Your Yukina-chan's brother..." They gave each other a cold stare. "GLAD TO FINALLY MEET YUKINA'S TWIN BROTHER!" Everyone sweat dropped as Hiei gave a really weird expression. "You got to be kidding.. hn.. Uh... the pleasure is mine?" Hiei said as everyone laughed and forgot about anything about the wedding ever happened. And Yukina and Hiei were finally happy not hiding anything from each other..and made sure it never happened again. 


End file.
